Shut Up and Kiss Me
by UnwieldyInk
Summary: 14 Days of Kisses- Day 4- Jaw Kiss! For the event hosted by solangeloweek on tumblr! Come participate!


Nico kicked off his snowy boots, shivering one last time as the door closed behind him. When the gust of cold air finally cut off, he gave a sigh of relief, moving further into the house. He stumbled into the living room to find his husband, Will, curled up on a couch, covered neck to toes with a blanket. The fireplace blazed.

Nico smiled, crawling into the couch next to Will and wriggling his way under the blanket. He tried to press himself as close to Will as possible, but Will made a sound sort of like a whimper. "You're cold," he whined, holding Nico away at an arm's distance.

"I've just been outside."

Will grinned. "I can tell. Your nose is all red." He leaned forward to boop Nico's nose, and Nico took the brief moment of weakness to jump back into Will's arms.

"Then warm it up." Nico buried his nose into Will's neck.

"Ahh! Nico! You're freezing, and you'll make me freeze too!" Will squirmed, but Nico held fast.

"Too bad," Nico mumbled into Will's skin. "This is part of husband duties."

"Husband duties suck."

"Oh, shut up," Nico said. "I killed, like, two bugs for you yesterday. The least you could do is keep your Romeo from freezing to death."

Will rolled his eyes. "You're a drama queen."

"That's rich, coming from you."

Will's eyebrows knitted as he feigned hurt. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Nico laughed, linking his fingers with Will's. "Nothing, love." They both fell into a silence, listening to the fire crackle and the wind outside roar against the roof. Nico sighed, adjusting to rest his head on Will's shoulder. Will's thumb started drawing circles on the back of Nico's hand, and Nico buried himself in the smell of Will's shampoo.

"It's kind of nice, though," Will softly.

"Mm?"

"The cold. And the wind, and the snow. It kinda makes it feel like everything else has faded away. Or been put on mute." He squeezed Nico a little tighter as the wind picked up. The stairs above them creaked, and for a moment an irrational fear about the house coming down on top of them surged through Nico. But it quickly faded.

"It feels like we're the only people left in the world," Will whispered. Nico looked up at Will, reaching up to hold the side of his face.

"Yeah. It does." Nico drew his thumb along Will's cheekbone, and then his hand dipped to run over the stubble growing on the side of Will's face. "Do I need to shave?" Will asked.

Nico smiled. "Nah. I like it." He pulled himself up, pressing a kiss to Will's jawline.

And then another.

And then one more kiss, and Nico had to readjust to keep from slipping. He shifted his weight to his knees, and- whoops, now he was straddling Will.

One of Nico's arms slipped around Will's neck, while the other hand stayed cupping his cheek. He rubbed his nose into Will's stubble, planted one more kiss on his jaw, and then sat back.

"Okay, sorry, got a little carried away there," Nico said.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Will's hands lingered on Nico's waist. His eyes seemed to dance as they reflected the light from the fireplace.

Suddenly, Will ran his hand over his chin. "So you like it, then, huh? Maybe I'll grow out a beard or something."

Nico laughed. "Yeah, no."

"Aw, why not? I think a beard would look cool." He glanced at Nico's clean-shaven chin. "You'd probably look better with one than I would, though."

"Are you kidding me? I would look terrible with a beard!"

"Perhaps a wispy goatee?"

"Will, no."

"One of those handlebar mustaches? Come on, you could twist it maliciously whenever you felt your inner Disney villain threatening to escape. It'd be loads of fun."

Nico shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"What! It'd be fun!"

Nico let his head fall onto Will's chest again. "Way to kill the mood, Solace," Nico said. "I was on top of you and everything, but then you had to go and start blabbering about handlebar mustaches or whatever."

"Oh, my deepest apologies," Will responded sarcastically, drawing Nico up to be nose-to-nose with him. "Would you allow me to atone for it?"

Nico grinned. "Who's the drama queen now?"

Will tugged Nico's chin upward, but when their lips were a millimeter apart, Will pulled away, his eyes still dancing, and said: "Wait, if you're my Romeo, does that make me Juliet?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me already," he groaned, pulling Will down by the shirt collar.


End file.
